


Guess

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sansan One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Law Enforcement, Meet the Family, Modern Era, Sunday Brunch, mimosas, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa brings a surprise to Sunday brunch with her sister...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Sansan One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479980
Comments: 78
Kudos: 310





	Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Sansan! Revisiting this pair since this idea came to mind and the picset came together well...
> 
> Reminder; this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.

“Praise the Gods, you finally got laid” Arya blurted out the second she sat across from Sansa at the busy cafe. 

“Arya!” Sansa hissed, looking around to see if anyone else had heard Arya’s crude exclamation. Even though they were both busy, the two sisters have been sharing Sunday brunch every other week since their parents had passed away, making the effort to make sure that they spent time together to catch up. 

“You’re glowing” Arya shrugged. “Who is he? Anyone I know?” she asked, flipping through her menu. Sansa leaned back in her chair, sighing in defeat. Her sister saw right through her, as always. 

“No, you don’t know him but...” Sansa paused and Arya’s head shot up to look at her. “I’d like you to meet him, he’s special.” 

“Special?” Arya scoffed, returning to her perusal of the menu. 

“I mean it” Sansa reasoned. “He said that he loves me and I love--” 

“Was he on top of you when he said it?” Arya asked flippantly, ordering a mimosa as the waiter happened by. 

“No,” Sansa sighed, her sister would never change. Ever the tomboy with a foul mouth. 

At this, Arya raised her head, “Really?” 

“We were at the pier, if you must know” Sansa explained. “And at that point we hadn’t been to bed together.” 

“What?” Arya made a face. 

“He’s...old fashioned.” The waiter returned with Arya’s drink and refilled Sansa’s tea at the same time. 

“Old fashioned or old?” Arya asked bluntly once the waiter was out of ear shot. 

“Arya!” 

“Old then,” she sipped her drink. 

“He’s not old” Sansa countered weakly. “You’d think you’d be easier on me when I tell you that I actually want you to meet someone.” 

“You have horrible taste in men if memory serves,” Arya shrugged. 

“I did when I was younger, yes” Sansa sipped her tea. “But he’s different.” 

“Different. How did you meet him? Some party or--” 

“He came to my rescue when my car broke down” Sansa explained. “He managed to fix it right there on the spot.” 

“Really?” Arya stared in disbelief. “Alright, so where is this paragon today?” 

“Oh” Sansa nibbled her lower lip to hide her smile. “He’s here actually, at the bar---”

“Which one?” Arya quickly stood, looking over the various cafe patrons sitting at the cold brew coffee bar. 

“Guess” Sansa couldn’t resist, knowing that her Sister would never pick the right man. 

“The blonde?” Arya asked, pointing to a blonde man at the far end of the bar. 

“No” Sansa laughed softly, setting her tea cup aside and looking to the bar herself. It was at the same time he turned on his stool to face her, his large form leaning lazily against the bartop. He looked every inch the proverbial ‘bad boy’ in his dark jeans and black t-shirt, shit-kicker boots resting on the hardwood flooring. 

She’d been afraid when her car suddenly died, but when the police car pulled in behind her she felt relief course through her. The crisp blue uniform was a contrast to his rugged appearance, one she’d come to admire. The first time she had spoken with him she was terrified, a man that large and that tattooed would terrify anyone. When he had spoken in that gruff deep voice of his, she could have melted like butter right there on the side of the highway. 

“Are you sure it’s not the blonde?” Arya scoffed, returning to her search. While Arya was looking elsewhere, she motioned for him to join them and she watched his massive form unfold from the stool. “Look at that big fucker!” Arya chuckled, noticing him as he moved. 

“Oh, I see him” Sansa smirked. 

“Man that big has to be packing some serious heat” Arya added and Sansa felt her cheeks heat. 

“He definitely is” Sansa muttered. _In more ways than one_. But that was a conversation that she refused to have with her sister--or anyone besides him.

“What?” Arya looked down at her as he reached the table and pulled one of the empty chairs out. 

“Miss me, Little Bird?” he leaned close to quickly kissed her as he sat and her hand moved to rest on his massive thigh. 

“No fucking way” Arya fell back into her chair with a ‘plop’. “You’re joking.” 

“I told you he was special” Sansa laughed. “Arya this is Sandor, Sandor this is my baby sister Arya.” 

“Nice to finally meet you” Sandor extended his hand.

Arya stared at him for several seconds before she blurted out, “What happened to your face?” Sansa knew the subject of his scars was a sensitive one and she desperately wanted them to get along.

“Fire, what happened to your manners?” Sandor countered, holding his hand out over the table. 

“Oh” Arya’s shock melted into a smile and she shook his hand. “I like him.” 

“Good” Sandor smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Because I plan on being around for a while” he looked to Sansa. “If that’s alright?”

“Very alright.”

“Ew, you two are gross already” Arya waved down the waiter to order another mimosa. “Better yet, make it two!” she called after the retreating man. Sansa shook her head, amused by her sister’s antics. “Did you sabotage her car to meet her?” 

“Arya!” 

Sandor chuckled, “No, I pulled over to help her.” 

“Luckily you’re not a rapist then.” 

“Wouldn’t be complimentary to my work” Sandor smirked in reply and Sansa’s stomach unclenched. Sandor was clearly amused at Arya’s insanity, which was a good sign. 

“You love my sister?” Arya asked. 

“I do” Sandor nodded. 

Arya looked to Sansa, “He’s good to you?” 

“Of course!” Sansa replied. 

“He any good in bed?” 

“Arya!--” 

“Yeah, Little Bird” Sandor sipped from his cold brew. “Am I any good?” he smirked in such a sinful way she felt her body clench as memories that flooded her mind. 

“Yeah, _Little Bird_ ” Arya smirked. 

Oh no, Sansa panicked, they’ve already ganged up on her. 

Not good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
